La Reina de las Hadas
by Natharell
Summary: Todo comenzó en la noche de Beltane...


**Notas: **Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con Harry Potter me pertenece, ya que es de J.K. Rowling, de la Warner Bros. y tal. Yo me limito a fantasear sin cobrar por ello. Dinero, se entiende.

Este fic fue (y es) un regalo de cumpleaños para Altair (por eso no dir con qué fecha lo subí por primera vez a la red), y está basado descaradamente en una idea suya. Aoi-chan hizo de beta y Ucchan de consejera, como siempre.

Otra vez, lamento el pésimo formato de lectura para esta historia, pero el editor de no da para mucho más. vv

* * *

**La Reina de las Hadas**

****

* * *

_"Habrá momentos en este viaje  
donde sólo verás oscuridad..."_  
  
Phill Collins, _'Look through my eyes'_

* * *

Cuentan las leyendas que en la noche de Beltane los límites entre los mundos se vuelven tan delgados como el canto de una pluma. Cuentan que hay caminantes descuidados que, creyendo que regresan a casa, no se dan cuenta que han cruzado la frontera y pronto se encuentran recorriendo sendas que no conocen. Cuentan que esos mismos caminantes pueden quedar atrapados en el otro mundo durante años y años, y regresar al cabo del tiempo sin saber dónde han estado y qué han hecho. Y también cuentan que, durante la noche de Beltane, si coincide con el plenilunio, la Reina de las Hadas abandona su castillo encantado y cabalga a lomos de un corcel blanco adornado con cascabeles, iluminando el bosque y devolviendo el calor al mundo.  
  
A sus cinco años, Remus John Lupin no sabía nada de límites entre mundos, porque aún estaba muy ocupado aprendiendo lo básico sobre el suyo. No sabía nada de caminantes perdidos, porque sus padres siempre le acompañaban a todos sitios. Y no entendía muy bien cómo podía alguien estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa y no echar de menos a su familia.  
  
Remus no sabía nada de eso... pero sí sabía mucho sobre hadas. Había visto cientos y cientos de ilustraciones. Había escuchado muchas historias. De todos los cuentos que poblaban las estanterías de su habitación, sus favoritos eran aquellos en los que aparecía un hada. Cuando era más pequeño, no podía dormirse si no le contaban una historia de hadas. Y, ahora que estaba aprendiendo a leer, no apagaba la luz sin antes leer un par de páginas sobre los pequeños seres, aunque le costase un buen esfuerzo.  
  
Lo sabía todo sobre las hadas. Todo... salvo su aspecto real. A pesar de ser el hijo de un mago y a pesar de vivir en los lindes de un bosque que había sido considerado encantado durante siglos, Remus Lupin _jamás_ había visto un hada. Nunca. Y ya tenía cinco años. Había visto gnomos, pixies e incluso un leprenchaun que decía haber venido de vacaciones desde Irlanda. Pero nunca un hada.  
  
Por eso, cuando su vecino le recordó la leyenda de la noche de Beltane al verle leyendo por enésima vez _"Adam y las hadas"_, no tardó en hacer la conexión. Esa noche era Beltane. Y, lo más importante, habría luna llena. Los mayores no dejaban de hablar de ello entre susurros, como si fuese un gran secreto. Su padre se lo había dicho a su madre muchas veces aquel mismo día. Se le veía un poco preocupado por algo, pero Remus supuso que era porque temía que las hadas se llevasen a alguien del pueblo, porque las hadas, aunque eran bonitas, también eran caprichosas. No recordaba ninguna otra festividad de Beltane que hubiera coincidido con luna llena, así que nadie se había tenido que preocupar nunca por una invasión de hadas desde el bosque. Claro, que no podía confiar mucho en su memoria, dado que antes de eso había tenido menos de cinco años, y los niños de menos de cinco años ni siquiera podían leer.  
  
Pero los mayores parecían estar olvidando cosas muy básicas. No tenían que preocuparse mucho por las hadas, ya que había formas de protegerse contra ellas. Por eso Remus había pasado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde preparando la defensa de su casa. Había recogido prímulas del jardín cuando su madre no miraba y había esparcido sus pétalos en la puerta y las ventanas; a las hadas no les gustaban las prímulas. Remus no sabía por qué, pero Adam las había usado en el libro para impedir que las hadas entrasen en su cuarto y le había funcionado. Del mismo modo, había imitado al héroe y había recogido ramitas de fresno para colgarlas de los marcos de las ventanas. Se había llevado una buena regañina por subirse a la escalera sin supervisión, pero había merecido la pena, porque la casa de los Lupin había quedado protegida contra cualquier hada traviesa.  
  
Remus cenó esa noche muy orgulloso por el trabajo que había hecho con su casa, y muy emocionado porque esa misma noche vería a la Reina de las Hadas, aunque eso era algo que sus padres no sabían, claro. El niño no le había contado a nadie sus planes para que no se preocupasen por él, porque bastante preocupados parecían estar ya con la gente del pueblo. Según le había parecido escuchar a su padre, algunas personas se habían reunido en la taberna para organizar una especie de algo. Remus no sabía qué, pero imaginaba que iban a intentar proteger el resto de las casas del pueblo, principalmente las de los muggles que vivían allí, que no conocían tantos trucos contra las hadas como las familias de magos.  
  
Por su parte, él sí sabía como protegerse. No sólo iba a llevar algo de abrigo para no pescar un resfriado, también iba a meterse un par de varitas de fresno en el bolsillo y pétalos de prímula. Y, lo más importante, iba a sentarse debajo de un fresno a esperar a la Reina de las Hadas. Según contaba la leyenda, sólo podría verla de ese modo cuando saliese de su mundo cabalgando en su corcel blanco, en busca de alguien a quien llevarse con ella. La leyenda también decía que no se le podía mirar directamente, pues entonces se daría cuenta y acabaría raptando al observador, así que Remus había decidido que se taparía los ojos con las manos y miraría por entre los dedos con cuidado. El plan era perfecto.  
  
La dificultad más importante estaba en salir de la casa sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Su padre había lanzado varios hechizos a última hora de la tarde para reforzar la seguridad de la vivienda, pero lo había hecho de fuera hacia adentro, con la idea de que resultase imposible abrir las puertas o las ventanas desde el exterior. Pero esos hechizos no funcionaban desde el interior, así que nada impedía que Remus abriese la ventana de su cuarto cuando todas las luces de la casa se hubiesen apagado y saliese fuera. Y así fue, nada se lo impidió. Ni siquiera tuvo que preocuparse por el ruido, porque la hoja estaba bien engrasada, o por la altura del alféizar, puesto que no era mucha. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el niño correteaba por el jardín mientras se ajustaba bien la mochila al hombro y la bufanda a la cara. No hacía frío pero, si pescaba un resfriado, su madre jamás se lo perdonaría, de ahí que también llevase el abrigo puesto.  
  
La puerta del jardín tampoco hizo ruido alguno cuando Remus la abrió, ni cuando la cerró, y sus pequeños pies apenas levantaban sonido alguno cuando caminó por la calle en dirección al bosque. Quizás porque el padre del niño era mago y no quería levantar demasiadas sospechas entre sus vecinos muggles, o quizás porque la madre del muchacho siempre había disfrutado de la tranquilidad y el sosiego, los Lupin habían elegido vivir en las afueras del pequeño pueblo, en la zona límite con el bosque. A pesar de su corta edad Remus conocía bastante bien los lindes, dado que daba paseos frecuentes con sus padres, y ya tenía localizado el lugar donde iba a sentarse a esperar a la Reina. No tenía que adentrarse mucho en la espesura, y eso era importante. A pesar de su decisión, a Remus le daba miedo andar solo por el bosque. La luz de la luna era clara y le permitía ver bien, y, además de eso, llevaba consigo la piedra de cuarzo cristalino que su padre había encantado años atrás para que diese luz continuamente. Aún así, era la primera vez que Remus visitaba el bosque en medio de la noche, y encima solo. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso.  
  
Aunque gran parte de esos nervios se debían también a la anticipación por ver a la Reina de las Hadas y su caballo blanco. ¿Sería tan bonita como lo estaba imaginando? ¿Le acompañaría alguien? Igual iba acompañada por un séquito, como la Reina de las Hadas que salía en el libro de Adam. Sería una suerte poder ver muchas hadas juntas. ¿Las hadas también celebrarían Beltane? ¿Bailarían y tocarían música?  
  
Pronto lo sabría. Remus había llegado sin ningún problema hasta el claro, y se sentó debajo del fresno que le iba a servir como protección contra las hadas. Se guardó el cuarzo de luz mágica en la mochila, para que no delatase su posición, se acomodó con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y se tapó la cara con las manitas, dejando suficiente espacio entre los dedos como para poder ver bien el claro.  
  
Y esperó.  
  
Esperó durante mucho tiempo, con las manos sobre la cara y el tronco rugoso a la espalda. Esperó y esperó, mientras la quietud de la noche se transformaba, poco a poco, en actividad. Después de mucho tiempo, Remus notó que los animales empezaban a moverse, que el bosque estaba más vivo. Y supo, de alguna manera, que el momento se acercaba.  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando notó que un grupo de matorrales a un costado del claro se movía. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para mantener las manos sobre el rostro, pero logró quedarse quieto. Debía tener paciencia y ser cuidadoso, no podía mirar directamente, por muchas ganas que tuviera de ver. Tenía que seguir sentado, no podía acercarse. Tenía que ser paciente si quería ver a la Reina de las Hadas. Sólo faltaba un momento. Un par de segundos y la tendría delante.  
  
Pero el animal que apareció entre los matorrales no fue un corcel blanco y brillante adornado con cascabeles, sino un enorme lobo gris y sucio que irrumpió en el claro a gran velocidad, plantando bien las patas en el suelo e irguiendo la cabeza. Remus pudo escuchar cómo olfateaba el aire y vio cómo giraba la cabeza en su dirección. Cuando el animal posó sus ojos en el pequeño, éste supo de inmediato que las cosas no iban bien.  
  
¿Dónde estaban las hadas?  
  
Allí solo estaba el lobo. Un lobo que no miraba como un animal. Miraba de otra forma, miraba como... un hombre enfadado. Muy enfadado.  
  
Al niño apenas le dio tiempo a pensar en la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo, como si una mano muy fría le hubiese agarrado de la nuca, como si algo muy pesado se hubiera sentado en su pecho para no dejarle respirar. No podía moverse. No podía respirar.  
  
Sólo pudo ver cómo gruñía el lobo.  
  
Sólo pudo gritar cuando el lobo se lanzó contra él.  
  
Sólo pudo levantar un brazo.  
  
Y después todo fue nada.

* * *

Nada fue también todo lo que se escuchó en el dormitorio durante un momento, y Remus no supo muy bien si agradecerlo o aborrecerlo. El paso del tiempo no había mermado la intensidad del recuerdo. Cada vez que rememoraba aquella noche podía ver los ojos del lobo, tan reales como entonces, como si lo tuviera delante otra vez y fuese a saltarle encima. El recuerdo estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria y era tan intenso que Remus sospechaba que siempre lograría que le temblasen las manos al menos un momento. Por eso agradecía el silencio, porque le daba tiempo para tranquilizarse y recuperar el control de sus emociones.  
  
Pero, por otro lado, el silencio podía tener muchos significados que no estaba seguro de querer conocer. Peter no se había movido de la silla donde se había sentado, Sirius seguía sentado en su cama y James continuaba en el poyete de la ventana, donde había permanecido todo el tiempo. Habían intercambiado miradas entre sí al principio del relato, pero ya llevaban un buen rato sin mirarle a él directamente.  
  
Remus prefería no pensar en el significado del silencio y de las miradas perdidas en aquella habitación que siempre había sido un hervidero de actividad y compañerismo. No quería pensar tampoco en las consecuencias, no estaba preparado para comenzar a pensar de otra manera. En un lugar recóndito de su corazón siempre había albergado la esperanza de contarles su secreto algún día y que todo siguiese como había sido hasta ese momento. En ese pequeño gran sueño ninguno de los tres le daba importancia al hecho, ni le tenía lástima, ni le miraba después de forma distinta. En ese pequeño gran sueño Remus John Lupin seguía siendo Remus John Lupin para James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, no un licántropo ni el marginado, ni el maldito. Era su amigo.  
  
Con eso había soñado. Y, a la hora de la verdad, se encontraba con el silencio.  
  
Habían sido ellos quienes habían comenzado a sospechar de sus mentiras y sus ausencias cíclicas. Habían sido ellos quienes habían deducido lo que pasaba, los que habían sumado dos y dos y habían descubierto que seguían siendo cuatro. Habían sido ellos quienes le habían abordado y quienes le habían preguntado por la verdad. Ellos habían insistido en escuchar su historia. Todo había sido perfecto hasta ese momento. Él había sido feliz, incluso entre mentiras, con tres personas con las que había llegado a encariñarse y a considerar como los primeros amigos que tenía.  
  
¿Por qué tenían que ser tan listos? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan curiosos? ¿Por qué querían saberlo todo? ¿Porqué había querido salir a buscar hadas otra vez?  
  
La respuesta era, precisamente, esa. Él había _querido_. Había deseado sentirse aceptado, querido y apreciado por más presonas que no fuesen sus padres, y sus tres compañeros habían sido la elección más lógica. Aquellos tres muchachos se habían ganado su confianza, o al menos la suficiente como para permitirse reír con ellos y comportarse como cualquier otro chico de su edad. Al principio no les contó su secreto porque, simplemente, siempre había sido un secreto. Al final no lo había hecho porque había aprendido a temer su reacción. Se había dado cuenta de que temía su rechazo y su silencio más que ninguna otra cosa.  
  
El mismo silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación y que, lejos de ayudarle a calmarse, estaba consiguiendo justo lo contrario. El silencio solía ser su compañero, no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero ahora daría lo que fuese porque alguien dijese algo, lo que fuera, o por saber qué decir.  
  
- ¿Te escapaste de casa con cinco años?  
  
Fue como si Sirius hubiera escuchado de alguna forma su ruego, o como si también él necesitase romper el silencio. Remus no se extrañó, porque eso era lo que habían hecho desde que les conocía: aparecer cuando les necesitaba, coincidir con sus ideas. Quizás por eso la pregunta dolió un poco más. ¿Iba a perder todo eso? El tono de Sirius no había sido tan natural como solía. Estaba tanteando, y Sirius Black no solía tantear. Sirius Black era directo.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¡Y luego nos llama la atención cuando nos quedamos despiertos más de la cuenta!  
  
Las risas que siguieron al comentario de James fueron más nerviosas que otra cosa. Sólo estaban rompiendo la tensión, y Remus lo sabía, pero también se había dado cuenta de que no era el único que estaba nervioso. Ellos también lo estaban. Ahora faltaba concretar por qué. ¿Querían arreglarlo y no sabían cómo? ¿O era que le tenían miedo?  
  
- Quizás es precisamente por eso que os llamo la atención -dijo Remus, aunque lo lamentó de inmediato porque ese comentario trajo consigo un nuevo silencio-. De forma inconsciente -añadió, más que nada por escuchar algo.  
  
- Es toda una historia -dijo Sirius, que prefirió no seguir por ese lado. Esta vez, su tono era más natural, más propio. Esta vez sí sonaba como Sirius.  
  
- Sí... -comentó Peter, hablando por primera vez.  
  
- Ya lo creo -terció James-. Una cosa es imaginarse el tema y otra verlo confirmado. -El muchacho se colocó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y Remus se tensó, involuntariamente-. Pero las cosas ya están aclaradas entre nosotros. Eso está bien.  
  
En dos frases, James Potter había mandado todos los miedos de Remus a hacer compañía al calamar gigante en el lago.  
  
- ¿Lo está? -preguntó Remus. Habría deseado que su voz sonase más firme, que su nerviosismo no se dejase ver, pero no había podido evitar un ligero temblor.  
  
- Claro -confirmó Sirius. Y la ancha sonrisa del joven terminó por mandar bien lejos cualquier tipo de recelo.  
  
- Al fin y al cabo -intervino Peter, cuyo tono sonaba igual que el de Remus-, ya nos habíamos hecho a la idea de que podías ser... eh...  
  
- Un licántropo -acabó James por él.  
  
- Eso -dijo Peter, sonriendo tímidamente.  
  
- Ya teníamos esa idea en mente -dijo Sirius-. Sólo nos faltaba el final de la historia. Y ahora que lo tenemos... -Remus agradeció que su amigo se hubiera adelantado a su pregunta. El chico miró de reojo a sus compañeros-... las cosas no cambian.  
  
- Seríamos bastante hipócritas para comportarnos de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo, ya eras un licántropo cuando te conocimos. Tú sigues siendo tú y nosotros seguimos siendo nosotros.  
  
La gente tachaba a James Potter de ser un egocéntrico insensible que sólo preocupaba por sí mismo. Y, aunque podía llegar a serlo en ocasiones, Remus sabía toda la verdad sobre sobre su amigo, del mismo modo que sabía cómo eran los demás. La opinión de Sirius se leía en sus ojos, clara como si estuviera escrita en una pizarra y respecto a Peter, a pesar de su aparente reticencia, Remus sabía que pensaba como los otros tres. De otra manera, su actitud habría sido muy diferente. No estaría sentado relajadamente, ni mirándole a los ojos.  
  
Remus conocía a sus amigos, sabían cómo pensaban, cómo reaccionaban. Igual que ellos fueron capaces de ver en su sonrisa el agradecimiento sin palabras y la petición de que, por el momento, no quería responder a más preguntas. Otro día les contaría cómo continuaba la historia, y dejaría que los otros saciasen su curiosidad. Ese día, no. Y lo comprendieron. Por eso eran sus amigos. Sus mejores amigos.  
  
Finalmente, ese pequeño gran sueño se había cumplido.  
  
Finalmente sí había llegado a ver a su Reina de las Hadas.

* * *

_"Ahí fuera, en algún sitio, la luz del día te encuentra  
si sigues creyendo."_  
  
Phill Collins, _'Look through my eyes'_

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
